HCPC30
is the 30th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 516th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary ''Deciding to mess with Megumi, Phantom transforms himself into Cure Unlovely. '' Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures marveling at the Shining Make Dresser. Ribbon and Glasan say that this will make miracles happen once its powers are fully unlocked. Megumi wants to use it to help score better on her tests, while Yuko would use it so she can get as much rice as she can eat before they all asked it to grant the wishes. When nothing happened, Blue announced that they needed strong innocent feelings in order to unlock its potential. While Hime was putting makeup on Iona, Blue recalls a time when he fought alongside Queen Mirage, who was then known as Cure Mirage, and they used the dresser to defeat a great enemy, presumably connected to Deep Mirror. Remembering this made Blue want to head outside, with Megumi following him. He laments on whether his words and feelings would reach out to Mirage if he ever meets her. Megumi suggests they should go do just that, but as they are about to, Phantom appears and attacks the two. He says Blue does not understand her anger, that she did not have any feelings for him anymore and that she ordered him to defeat him, much to Blue's shock. Megumi transforms into Cure Lovely to protect him. The two of them battled, with Lovely matching Phantom during some points. After landing a Lovely Punching Punch on him, he lands before revealing that he has received a new power from Mirage. He sends out dark blobs and targets Lovely's shadow, severing the connection in half. He then takes it and merges with it, becoming Cure Unlovely, which shocks Lovely. Unlovely immediately starts beating Lovely and turns Pikarigaoka dark. The other three Cures went to check on her when they noticed it. Unlovely then grabs a telephone pole and starts taunting Lovely, saying that she was useless and that she only did nice things for her mother because she liked being thanked for it. As Lovely fought back, Unlovely takes it further, saying she is weak, bad at school, clumsy, that no one is saved by her love, and she cannot defeat her. Lovely clearly starts believing those words and becomes broken. The other Cures arrive, but Unlovely quickly dispatches of them. Glasan reveals that Unlovely was actually Phantom, and Honey and Fortune attack again, but to no avail. Unlovely mocks Lovely one more time before going to destroy the city. Princess asks Lovely what was wrong, and Lovely says that she actually is worthless and weak and that she will never achieve anything or protect anyone. Princess quickly snaps her out of it by pinching her hand and the others try to encourage her. Though Lovely insists she only gets in their way, Princess says she is wrong for saying that and that she's fine that way. Honey adds that it never bothered her and she was always there to cheer them up. Fortune, along with the other two, reach their hands out to Lovely and she holds them all, realizing that she is strong after all. As Unlovely scans the city, the Cures go to face her again. Lovely then begins dueling against her, and with her newfound strength thanks to her friends, overpowers Unlovely's attacks and causes her to revert back to Phantom. The other Cures and the mascots join up with her to congratulate her, but she says she could not have done that without her friends. Then, the Shining Make Dresser appears. Because of their strong innocent thoughts, they can now use it for an attack. The Cures performed that new attack, Happiness Big Bang, which defeats Phantom and restores the city to normal. The attack causes everyone to become happy and Lovely hugs her friends. Outside of the city, a weakened and battered Phantom is lying on the ground, possibly thinking he had failed Queen Mirage. Major Events *Phantom turns into Cure Unlovely, a clone version of Lovely. *The Cures unlock the power of the Shining Make Dresser and perform their first group attack, Happiness Big Bang, for the first time. *It is revealed that Queen Mirage used to be Cure Mirage, and she fought alongside Blue. *The opening changes to show footage of the Cures using Happiness Big Bang as well as Cure Fortune and her form changes during the part where they show the other Cures' forms. *Cure Princess performed Princess Swooping Dive for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Milky Rose (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage/Cure Mirage (flashback) *Phantom/Cure Unlovely Secondary Characters *Blue *Aino Kaori (flashback) Trivia *Milky Rose says the anniversary message at the beginning. *Oddly, the opening is updated with footage of the new attack four episodes after the new ending was introduced, when both are usually changed in the same episode. * In the manga counterpart of this episode, Seiji was in it, instead of outside. Blue shows the Cures inside the mirror of Queen Mirage as a Pretty Cure inside the Blue Mansion * Iona was seen wearing a purple variant of Hime's dress which was first seen in episode 13. Errors *When Cure Fortune uses Fortune Star Burst, it is shown that she still wears her LovePreBrace, despite the fact that she lost hers when Phantom destroyed her old PreCards. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes